


Hasta el final.

by ItsOnlyTimeSunshine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Castiel, Español | Spanish, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!Dean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOnlyTimeSunshine/pseuds/ItsOnlyTimeSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la sexta cerveza todo pasó demasiado rápido, un beso llevó al otro y, como eran dos desconocidos que coincidieron en el mismo hotel, en el mismo bar y en el mismo momento, acostarse con el otro parecía una buena idea.<br/>Obviamente, es una buena idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta el final.

Poco les había llevado encontrar la recamara. Si, hubo un par de tropezones y quizás algunas lámparas y decorados desperdiciados en el camino pero nada que valiera la pena.

Esto si valía la pena, si le preguntaban a Dean.

Manos en todas partes, besos descuidados, lenguas y dientes amoratando sus labios, dejándolos en un tono más rojo cada vez que el vello facial de Castiel rozaba contra ellos.

Después de la sexta cerveza todo pasó demasiado rápido, un beso llevó al otro y, como eran dos desconocidos que coincidieron en el mismo hotel, en el mismo bar y en el mismo momento, acostarse con el otro parecía una buena idea.

Obviamente, **_es_** una buena idea.

Castiel es el hombre más apuesto que los ojos de Dean jamás hayan visto. De ojos azules profundos y tristes, cabello castaño oscuro casi negro y piel levemente bronceada, voz grave y terriblemente pecaminosa.

Dean es un placer para los ojos también. Ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro con algunos destellos de rubio, labios gruesos y rosados, cuerpo escultural y actitud relajada. Dean sabe que es una gran conquista. Dean no solo es lindo, se **_sabe_** lindo.

El ojiverde sabe que llegaron a la cama cuando la parte trasera de sus rodillas choca con el borde de esta, y se deja caer, llevándose entre sus brazos a Cas, quien no deja de besarlo en ningún momento. Ambos sueltan risitas cómplices, las cuales se convierten en leves gemidos de placer, al sentir la erección del otro encajar perfectamente entre sus cuerpos.

Castiel se sienta a horcajadas de Dean, sin esperar mucho mas quitándose el saco y desabrochando con dedos torpes la camisa de su arrugado traje. Dean le asiste, optando por arrancar los botones, dejando lucir la bronceada piel de Castiel, un pecho no musculoso pero tonificado. Los pantalones y bóxers de Castiel vuelan rápidamente también, mostrando un miembro completamente erecto y rosado, de tamaño normal. Hacen rápido trabajo con la camisa de Dean después, exponiendo hombros anchos, una piel dorada, besada con pecas y un par de brazos fuertes y trabajados. En uno de sus pectorales, un tatuaje con forma de pentagrama decora la piel. Cas besa la tinta, ansioso por saber si sabe distinto, o si es verdad que se siente el relieve. Castiel no siente nada de eso, y le echa la culpa al alcohol.

Una vez más, cara a cara, se besan, esta vez más lento, jugando con las lenguas y mordiendo los labios, lamiendo las comisuras de vez en cuando.

Castiel, ansioso por comenzar con el show, deja pasear su mano por el torso de Dean, aventurándose más abajo, jugueteando con el botón de sus jeans hasta desabrocharlo. Dedos fríos rozan la erección de Dean por encima de la ropa interior, ganando un suspiro del ojiverde, quien se tensa y aprieta con fuerza las sabanas.

-      ¿Te gusta? - Pregunta Castiel, tono de inocencia fingido completamente.

-      Si. - Contesta Dean, corto de aliento.

Castiel masajea el bulto con suavidad, arrancando más suspiros de esa bonita boca y observando la extasiada expresión en el rostro de su compañero.

-      Voy a desnudarte, y voy a darte el mejor sexo oral de tu vida. Después voy a prepararte para mí, y voy a cogerte. Nunca vas a olvidar esta noche. - Murmura el de ojos azules rozando los labios de Dean, mirando directo a los ojos del otro, viendo allí un par de pupilas completamente negras, deseosas y expectantes.

-      Me estas matando. - Murmura Dean, sacudiéndose un poco al sentir la presión de la mano de Cas sobre sus bóxers, su miembro cada vez más duro, necesitado de atención. - Cas… - Gime, cuando un par de manos habilidosas se deshacen del pantalón y la prenda interior en un solo movimiento rápido.

Reprime un suspiro cuando su erección roza el aire y sostiene las sabanas con más fuerza cuando siente al de ojos azules bajar por su cuerpo repartiendo besos húmedos a todo lo largo. Juega con el botón de su ombligo, besa el camino de escasos vellos allí, deposita un casto beso en la punta de su pene.

-      Deja de jugar. - Gruñe Dean, demasiado excitado como para esperar. Teme que con las cantidades de alcohol en su sistema no sea capaz de aguantar mucho.

-      Cállate. Esto va a ser a mi manera. - Le reprime Castiel, repartiendo mordiscos en sus muslos, marcando la piel allí, ignorando por completo la frustración de Dean. - Vas a ser un niño bueno y vas a aguantar hasta el final, acabando cuando yo te diga, ¿está bien? -

Resignado, y más excitado que nunca, Dean responde.

-      Bien. -

-      Y no voy a chupártela hasta que me ruegues. - Añade Cas, una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-      Eso no es justo. - Se queja Dean, apretando con fuerza sus ojos al sentir un mordisco cerca, muy cerca de su pene.

-      Es mi manera. Si no te gusta lo dejamos. -

-      Bien. Está bien. -

Ambas manos de Castiel viajan hacia arriba, tomando en cada índice y pulgar un pezón, pellizcando con fuerza dejando moretones. A Dean nunca le atrajo mucho la idea de las marcas y la sumisión, hasta ahora. Ser dominado así por un completo extraño, quien por cierto tiene muy en claro que es lo que hace, tiene a Dean en el borde del orgasmo, aunque todavía falta para llegar ahí.

Primero quiere sentir esa linda boca alrededor suyo, después quiere sentir que lo llenen, y quizás más tarde piense en acabar. Le prometió a Cas que no iba a hacerlo a menos que se lo ordenara. Dean es un buen niño. Cuando quiere.

El placentero mareo del alcohol se convierte en un mero vestigio de lo que pasó antes, una vez que las sensaciones que Castiel causa se hacen más presentes, imposibles de ignorar. Y con su erección completamente ignorada, Dean no soporta más.

-      Cas… Cas por favor. - Ruega, su tono de voz patético y reducido a casi un sollozo.

-      ¿Por favor qué? - Dice el otro, removiendo sus labios del hueso de la cadera de Dean, donde dejaba otra marca más.

-      Haz algo, idiota. - Suelta Dean, indignado por la repentina falta de sensaciones. Ambas manos de Cas sostienen su cintura, evitando que busque fricción.

Cas hace un ruido parecido a un _tsk_ con lengua y sacude la cabeza, mirando a Dean al rostro. Su sonrisa completamente oscura.

-      Esa no es forma de tratarme. - Dice Castiel, su voz un mero susurro. -Si quieres algo, Dean, tienes que pedírmelo. - Añade.

-      Cas, por favor. Haz algo. Tómame. - Suplica Dean, removiéndose entre las sabanas, buscando un poco de contacto. Castiel esta arrodillado entre sus piernas y el contacto piel contra piel está perdido por completo.

-      Buen chico. - Responde el de ojos azules, volviendo a lanzarse sobre el cuerpo de Dean, esta vez tomando su miembro con una mano y poniendo la cabeza entre sus labios. Sin esperar más lo lleva en su totalidad dentro de su boca, chupando con fuerza.

El ojiverde lleva ambas manos al cabello de Cas, pero no lo obliga a ir más rápido.

Dean es reducido a una masa blanda que solo suspira incoherencias. Castiel lame la gruesa vena que recorre toda la longitud, dibuja figuras con su lengua en la punta, acaricia los lados de Dean, juega con sus pezones y mueve su cabeza a un ritmo lento y tortuoso. Mantiene la mente de su compañero apagada para otra cosa que no sea él, y la sensación que quiere dejar en el ojiverde. No quiere que Dean olvide esta noche.

-      Cas, Cas. - Dean maneja soltar. Castiel gime en respuesta, la vibración causando que un estremecimiento los sacuda a ambos. - No voy a aguantar. -

El de ojos azules deja ir el miembro que sostiene con sus labios con un obsceno _pop_ y trepa hasta llegar al rostro de Dean. Lo besa profundo, queriendo que el otro tenga una probada de su propio gusto. Ambos cuerpos encajan perfectamente y juntos gimen al sentir la mínima fricción.

-      Si, si vas a aguantar. - Le dice, su tono autoritario.

-      Quiero, quiero … -

-      Lo sé. - Interrumpe Cas, acariciando el delicado rostro de Dean con el reverso de su mano, dejando dos dedos cerca de los hinchados labios de su compañero. - Chupa. - Le ordena.

Dean abre los labios de forma sensual y descarada, atrayendo los dedos con su lengua y chupando con fuerza, mojando los dígitos antes de que el hombre encima suyo los saque, dirigiéndolos directo a su entrada. Juegos y demás olvidados. Castiel quiere estar ahí adentro y Dean siente dolor por no poder acabar todavía.

Cuando Castiel cree que es suficiente quita el índice y el medio de entre los labios de Dean y sin preámbulos los lleva cerca de su entrada.

Hace un trabajo rápido con el primer dedo, Dean ya está bastante estimulado y no es la primera vez que hace esto. A decir verdad, Dean es una especie de prostituto o algo parecido. Nadie puede culparlo, al tipo le gusta el sexo.

Con el segundo dedo  encuentra la próstata y eso enciende aun más al ojiverde, quien gritó el nombre de Castiel tan fuerte que probablemente las habitaciones contiguas lo oyeron. Un tercer dedo se abrió paso minutos más tarde, convirtiendo a Dean en una masa de suplicas y jadeos.

-      Ya estoy listo, Cas, no esperemos mas. - Dice, y con sus manos intenta mover a Castiel, pero este lo besa, y con la mano que tiene desocupada toma sus muñecas y las empina por arriba de su cabeza, con una fuerza brutal. Dean gime porque le gusta. Y porque nunca estuvo más excitado y frustrado en su vida. Castiel sacude la cabeza, suelta una risita y dice.

-      Di las palabras mágicas, Dean. -

-      ¿Por favor? -

-      Que obediente. Esperemos que sigas así, quizás la próxima vez no tenga que sostener tus manos. – Bromea Castiel, su sonrisa siempre traviesa. Dean tiembla al pensar en una ‘próxima vez’, pero no dice nada más.

Los hábiles dedos de Castiel ya no están preparándolo y Dean suelta un suspiro, extrañando inmediatamente la sensación de plenitud.

Cas se pone en posición y se entierra dentro de Dean con una sola, suave y lenta estocada. Ambos gimen el nombre del otro, y sin moverse todavía se toman unos pocos segundos para sentir el ardor y el calor, y deleitarse en la vista de su compañero.

Dean está recubierto por una fina capa de sudor, la cual hace su piel brillar más de lo normal, su cabello es un desastre y en sus ojos solo un fino arco verde es distinguible. Sus labios levemente partidos, ojos cerrados y parpados apretados intentando contenerse, la espalda arqueada y apenas tocando el colchón.  Castiel lo mira y comienza un lento vaivén, profundo y sin apuros. Suelta las manos de Dean y estas van directo a sus brazos, sosteniéndose de ellos con fuerza, dejando sin dudas marcas que le recordaran la noche que se emborrachó en un bar y llevo a su cuarto a un apuesto desconocido.

Dean encontraba cada una de sus embestidas con un sonido que Castiel nunca había oído jamás, uno que le hacía pensar las cosas más sucias y estúpidas.

-      Más rápido. – Gimoteó Dean, paseando sus uñas sobre los bíceps de Castiel con furia, intentando encontrar algo de que aferrarse. El ritmo tortuoso y voraz de su compañero lo estaba llevando al límite, cada roce dentro suyo tocando el punto justo, como si al de ojos azules no le costara nada encontrar y pulsional todos los botones de Dean, todos los lugares donde el placer era inmenso, casi volátil.

El ritmo aumentó de a poco, Castiel moviéndose con cuidado por temor a ser demasiado brusco. Su cabeza daba vueltas y veía luces detrás de sus ojos, consumido por el placer y a su vez intentaba concentrarse para no caer tan rápido.

Aunque la sola vista de Dean bajo suyo, completamente abandonado a su merced y rogando por un poco más de contacto se le hacía imposible de ignorar.

-      Te ves hermoso así, ¿lo sabias? – Dice el de ojos azules, embelesado – Todo abierto para mí, obedeciéndome. Eres hermoso Dean. -

Acarició con manos temblorosas el rostro delicado de su compañero de turno, toda la valentía de antes desaparecida de un momento a otro. Paseó dedos fríos por su pecho, su abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro, húmedo con liquido pre seminal y lo tomo en su puño, le dio un apretón y comenzó a masajearlo al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas, profundas y no tan aceleradas.

-      Cas, Cas, **_Cas…_** \- Canturreaba Dean, perdido por completo y en el borde del precipicio. Castiel tambien estaba ahí, junto con él.

Un par de estocadas más y el alivio llegaron a Castiel, nublando su vista y haciendo girar su cabeza mientras expulsaba toda su semilla dentro de Dean, que todavía mordía su labio inferior con ahínco, intentando obedecer y no sucumbir ante las caricias que Castiel todavía está dándole.

Cas sonríe, complacido y ya no tan borracho. Se acerca a los labios de Dean y los lame con cuidado – están lastimados despues de tantos mordiscos- su aliento tibio roza las fosas nasales del ojiverde que tiembla y respira superficialmente debajo suyo. Dean lo mira, verdes encontrando azules y Castiel solo tiene que asentir con su cabeza.

Dean gime largo y Cas siente el tibio liquido pintar su abdomen segundos despues, sin dejar de masajear toda la extensión de Dean con una sola mano experta.

Debajo suyo el ojiverde sonríe, todo el brillo post- orgasmo haciéndolo ver más apuesto que en un principio.

Se acomodan en la cama una vez que recuperan el aliento, uno al lado del otro y no se dicen nada por un instante, hasta que Dean rompe el silencio.

-      Creo que ya no volveré a beber. – Dijo, y despues soltó una risita nerviosa.

-      Yo tampoco. – Respondió Cas, su voz baja y cansada.

Ni dos segundos despues ambos ríen porque, despues del buen sexo, son terribles para mantener una conversación.

-      Lo siento, soy terrible para esto, ¿Quieres que me vaya? – Pregunta Cas, acomodándose en las almohadas para poder echarle un vistazo a Dean.

-      No. Estas bien donde estas. Quédate, podemos desayunar juntos mañana si quieres. –

-      Eso suena bien. –

-      Lo sé. – Responde Dean sonriente, y los cubre a ambos con las sábanas.

Se besan en los labios una vez más, prometiendo implícitamente estar ahí la mañana siguiente. Se duermen rápido.

Y si esta fuera cualquier noche, y si Castiel pareciera cualquier tipo o mujer, Dean nunca se habría quedado hasta el final.

 

 


End file.
